This research proposal focuses on three major areas which will address aspects of HIV virus gene transcriptional regulation. I have made an observation that likely furthers the understanding of the HIV enhancer function. This observation involves an interaction of the NFAT proteins which mediate aspects of T cell activation on the HIV direct repeat NF- KappaB enhancer site. The determination of ramifications resulting from this interaction are of prime interest to me and to the elucidation of viral activation responses by HIV infected cells. In order to facilitate the understanding of these interactions, a novel in vitro transcription system utilizing chromatin repressed templates will be utilized to provide to closer approximation of the events which occur in a cellular environment.